bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:10midnight10/The reason bss is good (my opinion)
i've been wondering why do people like bss more then the other simulators and after some thinking this is what i came up with: So in bss instead of adding a long hallway with boing areas where u have to break(collect) stuff like boxes cakes or other objects like in most of the simulators.Instead Onett made an actual map with different locations. You don't have to pay robux to be able to go to a different location on the map. So if you noticed in mining, bubblegum and unboxing simulators there are free portals leading to different locations unlike many of other simulators where you have to pay robux to go to different locations. bees are like pets but instead of having an inventory with hundreds of bees that you just dump after you hatch a better one (in other simulators once you get a more rare or higher level pet you dump the other ones and forget about them). bees are also more valuable, so if you get an egg it becomes more expencive so that you ndon't just buy hundreds of them and evict bees to hatch a legendary. even tho legendary bees are considered better there are gifted bees and their hive bonuses which meke the basic, rare and epic bees more valuable and useful. leveling up bees is not as easy as leveling up pets in other simulators. instead of having hundreds of types of bees and hats you have a few that are harder to get. you don't have to spend thousands of robux to be a pro and the only robux only item is bearbee which is not overpowered and better than all other event bees. even the lower class fields (dandilion, sunflower, mushroon, blueflower, clover) become useful because of the quests. so basically you earn everything through hard work instead of shortcutting your way to being the best by using robux and that being just about the only way to be successful in the game the design all content in bss is original and not following the tipical simulator game trend the amount of effort put into bees like the bees have favorite fields and food they also have their own personalities and charecteristics that are described in the bees inciclopedia crafting items hidden items creative updates unlike the ones in many other simulators that are simple and just include a bunch of hats and pets that are stronger than your current ones(meaning that the ones you have will become more useless and you'll just delete them and get the new ones). instead of making codes that give honey and free bees the codes give field boosts and items with honey rarely being included tickets don't become more and more useless with each update since if thay did it would mnean that the event bees in the ticket tent will become cheap and too easy to get. the amulets, passive abilities of tools there is something to do all the time Category:Blog posts